Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow
Robyn "Plucky" Goodfellow is the daughter of Robin or "Puck" Goodfellow from a Midsummer Night's Dream. She is a Roybel, as it depends on who you talk to whether or not she likes her story. Appearance Robyn has heavy, shaggy black hair that reaches just below her shoulders, almond shaped leaf green eyes, and a scar over her lips. Her skin is dark brown, dark as tree bark wet with rain, and her ears are small and pointed. She wears a green long jacket with a leaf like pattern, a brown tunic, brown jeans and black knee high boots. She wears a brown belt with a twig shaped buckle, and carries a brown satchel. Personality Robyn has a form of multiple personality disorder. Robyn, and Plucky are two totally different people personality wise and Robyn doesn't want her destiny because she doesn't like making the next Titania fall in love with her and doesn't like the idea of any sort of trickery. Plucky loves her destiny, every single part of it. Robyn is a sweet girl. Very caring and kind, she always loves to try and help others.She seems to never feel any negative emotions, because she buries her anger, annoyance, sadness, and fear deep inside until she can't hide it any more and out comes Plucky. Plucky is a sharp-witted, sharp-tongued, bold girl who doesn't let anyone stand in her way. She isn't afraid to let anyone know how she feels about them and whether she likes what they do or believe in or whether she hates what they do or believe in. She isn't afraid to attack people who have attacked Robyn. Robyn can be a little bit of a ball of nerves. She's always on edge and tries her best to avoid scenarios that will let Plucky out into the open. Plucky embarrasses her and she wishes she didn't exist. Plucky always comes out sooner rather than later, and the more she represses it, the longer Plucky stays out. Plucky is loud. Plucky is very noisy and very much a trouble maker. She is a trickster and loves to show off her knowledge of multiple trickery and pranks. If you get pranked, Plucky has most likely done it, and don't blame Robyn for it. Robyn is quiet. Quiet, gentle, and demure, she doesn't like to pick fights with anyone and doesn't like it when people blame her for what Plucky does. Teachers and other adults, know that they can't punish Robyn for what Plucky does, but students don't understand that. One way to tell who she is is by listening. Plucky tends to always be singing, humming, or whistling the: "For he's a jolly good fellow" song, though when she sings it, it's for she's a jolly good fellow. If you don't hear any part of that song, chances are it's Robyn at the moment and not Plucky. Please, don't try to guess who's out at the moment. Because chances are you'll think it's Robyn, and treat her like you would Robyn when in reality it's Plucky and she'll get annoyed. Or Robyn's feelings will get hurt because you treat her like Plucky. So, ask who's out at the moment, before carrying on a conversation. It's better in the long run. No one has ever correctly guessed who is out, other than her father. Interests Pranking: 'Plucky likes to prank. She loves to set up wild jokes and tricks, like giving people pepper gum, creating stink bombs, smoke bombs, (yes there's a difference, shut up!) setting whoopee cushions in the teacher's lounge, and pasting pictures of herself over pictures in the dorm. '''Online gaming: '''A safe, virtual refuge for Robyn, she loves many kinds of gaming. She can even find people who don't know about Plucky, and plays with them for hours if she can. Abilities '''Trickster Magic: '''Only able to use the magic she possess for tricks and jokes, it's no surprise that Plucky is the one more apt to use the magic, but even she doesn't use it very often, preferring to do the dirty work with her own two hands. Friends Plucky and Robyn tend to have the same friends. They tend to like the same kinds of people though for different reasons. 'Tyvainea Thief Tyv likes to be around both Robyn and Plucky, so that's a plus. Plucky is friends with Tyv because they are both sharp tongued and mischievous, and Tyv is actually amused by Plucky, rather then embarrassed. When the two get together, there's always some very...interesting conversation. Robyn likes to be around Tyv because she is kind hearted. She's patient with her and often has to remind her that just because she has multiple personality disorder doesn't mean she doesn't want to be her friend, as that subject tends to come up a lot between them. Prisma Moss Robyn prefers Prisma, though once again, both Plucky and Robyn consider her a to be a friend. Robyn likes Prisma because they are just enough alike yet just different enough that things remain interesting, even without Plucky a part of the picture. The fact that Prisma gets along with their weird choice in pet is also a pro. Plucky likes Prisma as she thinks Prisma and Robyn are good for each other and she also loves that Prisma does enjoy their pet and doesn't go screaming or saying it's gross. Of course, one of the biggest things is the fact that Prisma doesn't blame Robyn for what Plucky does, something that always makes Plucky very happy. Arrow Vrabec Arrow is not a close friend, they actually meant because they are lab partners, but since Plucky and Robyn both like him, and he likes to be around both of them, he's a friend rather than a simple acquaintance. Plucky considers him a friend due to the fact that he's always willing to listen to her vent, never tries to stop her from pranking, and knows when to press for details and when to ignore whatever Plucky may be doing. Robyn likes Arrow because he never makes her feel like a freak for basically being two different people in one, stands up for her when people are mad at her for what Plucky has done, and is always available for comfort after a bad day, no matter where he is or what he's doing. She's embarrassed to turn to him very often, but when she does, she always feels better. Acquaintances usually people that one side likes but the other doesn't really, and the feeling is usually mutual with the acquaintances. Lysandra Helena Ambrosia Robyn had an interest in Lys because of their shared story, and introduced herself to her. Plucky doesn't really like Lys and Lys finds her and her antics annoying. Robyn considers her a friend, but doesn't spend a lot of time with her as Plucky avoids her when she's out. Enemies Robyn's only enemies are those that Plucky makes. She can't even count how many times she has been approached by an angry student yelling at her, all because Plucky did someone to anger them, and Robyn will try to avoid them, but they tend to persist and finally Plucky comes out and makes things worse. Romance Yeah. Another occasion where there being two of them isn't helpful. Plucky could attract lovers like honey attracts flies, but Plucky's lovers tend to not like Robyn in that way. And when Robyn attracts lovers, Plucky tends to be a turn off for them. So no luck in love, yet at least. See: 5 Times Love Hurt Robyn Goodfellow...for more details. Family There's an awful lot of rumors circulating about who her mother is. Some think it's Titania, others think it's another fairy from the tale, it depends on who you ask. Regardless of that, Robyn is 100 percent okay with her father being the only parent at home. Father: Robin "Puck" Goodfellow Puck understands the multiple personality, and knows to make sure to ask who he's talking to. If it's Robyn, he treats her like Robyn needs to be treated, if it's Plucky, he acts completely different with her. It's like having two completely different daughters, which in a way, he does. Pet Robyn has a two headed snake, one head named, by her, Fairis, the other head named, by Plucky, Venom. It's a little creepy and weird, but not any creepier or weirder than Robyn and Plucky being two different people. Trivia * Robyn has multiple personalities simply because Puck is known by both Robin and Puck, and I thought this would be a cool reference to that. * "For he's a jolly good fellow" just references their last name. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:A Midsummer Night's Dream